


Moments Of Weakness

by solitariusvirtus



Category: The Rain (TV 2018)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Drabble Collection, Gen, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 09:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14829587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solitariusvirtus/pseuds/solitariusvirtus
Summary: There are times when Simone considers letting it all go, giving it all up.Or, the five times Simone contemplates leaving her brother, more or less seriously and the one time she makes up her mind.





	Moments Of Weakness

The heavy odour of despair clung to Simone’s skin as she pushed her limbs through swathes of protective layers. All the same, encased in a hazmat suit she stared into the mirror hanging upon the wall. What stared back at her was barely familiar. Not because of the face. That was Simone. Her father’s words rang in her ears. And for a moment her shoulders shook with the burden of her mission and the decision placed before her.

Finally gathering enough courage, she made her way to the common area, up the stairs, before the door.

Her hand reached out, trembling. And then it felt away.

 

 

 

She considered leaving Rasmus in the home for a time. There was food, much of it, there were young people and children and older men and women who would doubtlessly guide her brother upon the right path. Simone further toyed with the notion of taking off with Martin and perhaps Patrick, if he proved amenable, in order to procure more food to return with.

As the taste of human flesh tugged at her memory, revulsion and, in equal measure, despair clawed its way beneath her rib cage. Her fingers squeezed her brother’s hand harder, making certain he was still at her side.

“Just a little bit faster.”  

 

 

 

The pleasant buzz settled somewhere in the high region of her head, likely indicating the pain and suffering she would endure come morning. In that moment, Simone had no care in the world. She grinned at Martin and took another swing straight out of the bottle. The alcohol burned a path down her throat, the stinging easing ever so slightly as she breathed in.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, the guilty desire for a prolonged stay in that precise moment rooted itself deep in her heart. She considered the possibility of doing just that. Long-ago spoken words came back to her and she pushed them away. If only it were possible.  

 

 

 

Anger simmered to a boil and for one horrifying moment Simone wanted nothing more than to turn her back on the ungrateful, spoiled, overgrown child before her. After all she’d sacrificed for him, that Rasmus so casually spoke of giving up on himself irked her to no end.  

She wanted to punch him; at the very least give him a few good slaps. Surely those would knock his common sense back inside his skull. Simone bristled at the sight of her brother’s face. She deserved far more than mere word-lashings would achieve. It might be far better if she left him herself.

Martin spoke from behind her, ripping her away from her musings.    

 

 

 

It was one of those times. When the earth beneath her feet disappeared and the world tilted on its axis, leaving her plunging through a free fall, hurtling towards what was without doubt hard, unyielding ground. And when she hit it, she would smash into a thousand little pieces. Caught between her desire to live and the promise that she would never fail in protecting Rasmus, she remained suspended, waiting.

Her brother’s eyes plead with her. Begging.

If she turned her back and walked away, she would be free of it all; him, the virus, father, Apollon. All it would take was a single step.  

 

 

 

She knew without having to pose the question that she would never leave her brother, no matter the situation, incentive or pressure from outside forces. When it came down to it, something within her protested  at the sobering notion that in effect Rasmus had become a burden. Behind the wheel, Simone swallowed her frustration at the outcome and vowed that she would continue doing her best by Rasmus. Hopefully, if there was a higher power, her prayers would be heard and the whole thing would meet a swiftly end. She glanced at the motley crew in the back of the car and allowed herself a moment of hope.

“We’ll figure it out.”

     


End file.
